The field of the present invention is wrenches, especially adjustable and locking wrenches.
The field of wrenches is old, and very crowded with a myriad of types suited for various tasks. A few of these are discussed here in relation to the current invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,464, which issued on Oct. 2, 2007, inventors Chervenak et al describe a ratchetable wrench comprising a pliable handle, wherein the handle is rotated to lock the jaws of the wrench.
Inventor William O'Brien reveals a parallel, slidable and lockable jaw wrench in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,960, which issued on Jul. 8, 1997. This wrench includes ball bearings disposed within a channel.
On Jul. 30, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,125 issued to inventor Arthur Haskell. This patent illustrates an adjustable wrench having selectable locking positions. This wrench also comprises ball bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,103 issued to inventor Barney Lewis, jr., on Oct. 13, 1992. This patent has a subject a lock, slidably mounted on a crescent wrench.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,941, which issued on Apr. 26, 1983, inventor Hyrum Petersen reveals a detachable and adjustable pipe wrench.
Finally, inventor John Penner describes a lockable crescent wrench in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,339, which issued on Aug. 17, 1982.